


if anyone asks

by deelau



Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I suck at titles, Minor pairing mentioned: alex danvers/maggie sawyer, but have written about it anyways, college students!au, name briefly mentioned: cat grant, no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: Where Kara goes to the library to study among other things (and is not there for a particular pretty librarian, if anyone asks)





	

“Kar--” Alex stops on her tracks when she opens the door to her sister’s room. She looks around and sees books that she knows aren’t theirs. Most of them are History books (and Kara does not even study that) and a Journalism book written by Cat Grant, Kara’s favorite author.

“Hey.” Kara greets her sister with a smile on her face, drying her hair.

“Busy reading?” Alex picks up one of the books that is placed on Kara’s bedside. “I did not know you like reading books about History even if you are a Journalism student.”

“It is kinda interesting to say the least.” Kara, in front of the mirror, uses the straightener as she starts to style her hair. She usually styles it with complicated ones. It takes time but it looks so damn good. That is one of the little skills she is proud and takes pride of.

“Are you planning to shift?”

“No.” Kara said nonchalantly. “I am just suddenly want to read about it.”

Alex lets the topic go, and looks at her watch. “If you are not downstairs in ten minutes, say goodbye to your free ride, Missy.”

“I just going to ride my bicycle to school. If you are going to miss Maggie.”

“What..” Alex starts denying Maggie is the reason of her rushing her sister. “..are you talking about?”

“You usually stops by at her house anyways, since Mom lets you drive her car, and lets her ride in front and forces me to ride at the back seat.”

“Psst. No.” Alex denies the fact that she has been doing that for the past two months already. “Fine. Your lost kid.”

-//-

“Good morning.” Kara greets brightly at the new library assistant, as she returns the books she borrowed yesterday. To which the new library assistant finds weird, because who is that chipper on any day of the week besides Friday.

The assistant smiles back nonetheless, and checks the condition of the books.

Kara deliberately borrows books from their university’s library to see no one in particular everyday. And even stays there for hours to study even if she can do that at home. She studies at the library now because for...for her good grades. That’s why. (Not because she saw this girl at the front desk and plans to see her everyday. Nope. Not because of that. No. If anyone asks.)

“Anything else?” The girl wonders because the blonde girl seems to be thinking about something, and just stands there.

“Oh. Sorry. Just drifted off somewhere.” She reasons. “Have a nice day!” She smiles again way too excitedly.

“You too.” And hands over Kara’s ID. “Miss Danvers.”

She lets herself appear unaffected but on the inside her brain short-circuited that Lena calls her by her name. And just stares at her momentary until she calms down. She just read my name on my ID that every student gives as they borrow and return books. That’s all. She tells herself. Not that the pretty mysterious librarian intends to know her name because of other reasons.

“Thanks, Ms. Lena, uhm, Ms. Luthor.” She finds the courage to call her by her name that is written on a plaque placed above the front desk.

-//-

At the end of her classes, Kara goes straight to the library to “study” (and not to stare at the pretty librarian she definitely does not have slight crush on).

Surprisingly, to her dismay, Mike is there. The book he is reading is even upside down. And he, all of a sudden “notices” her. “Kara.”

She wishes she could slap that smile off his face.

“Hi.” Kara is so over this conversation already before it even started.

“So after this, we could go grab a bite to eat.”

“You are not even asking me. You are telling me what to do.” She is definitely annoyed.

“I bet you are hungry with all this studying you have been doing. Because I am.” He even points to his book which from the looks of it is rarely opened.

“Then leave and eat.”

“Then I will not be with you and miss our lovely date. I do not want to miss the opportunity to spend time with you alone. Just the two of us.” He winks.

Lena is stacking some books near where Kara is sitting. Kara does not intentionally sits near to where Lena is busy returning some books to their proper shelves. And does not shift to another table if Lena goes to another area of the library to not catch a glimpse of said girl whenever she gets a chance. This is what Kara will tell anyone who asks.

Lena notices the annoyed expression on Kara’s face.

“Excuse me. Hi.” Lena is now beside Kara and Kara panics on the inside -- “Lena’s here. Calm down, Danvers.” -- “This is a library. Students study here. This is not the time and place to talk about such things.”

“You have been eavesdropping.” Mike is the one annoyed, but changes his mood upon seeing how pretty this librarian is, and smiles confidently, teasingly.

“No. Your voice just sounds annoying from where I was standing. And wipe that smug smile of yours when you look at me. So if you are here to annoy the scrap out of students who are peacefully studying, you may step out of the library. You know where the exit is. Do not let me call security.”

“Bitch.” Mike whispers, as he stands up from he was sitting. He intentionally let them hear it. “See you around, Kara.” He winks again then walks towards the exit, jacket hangs over his shoulders.

Lena rolls her eyes.

“Sorry about that.”

“I have been called worse.” Lena smiles at her and places a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Miss Luthor.”

“Lena. And no problem, Kara.” And winks at her. Lena really wants to her call her by her name for a long time now. Now is her chance.

Kara is lost for words. Did that just happened? She blinks.

Lena continues to smile as she pushes the cart of books around the library. She finds Kara adorable especially whenever the girl is in deep thought.

-//-

“You will find this fascinating.” Lena is first to make small talk. And Kara notes this as an achievement.

Kara intentionally borrows History books specifically when she noticed Lena was reading about them as she waits at the front desk from time to time.

“Looking forward to it.” Kara gives her ID to Lena.

Lena wonders why Kara borrows books with regards to this subject even if she is a journalism student as indicated by the color of her ID. Maybe for a particular topic she guesses.

“See you again tomorrow.” Lena teases, “or whenever.”

Kara laughs, “Or whenever.” She will be there tomorrow, even the guards know that, with the knowing smiles they send her way every day.

-//-

“Oh.” Kara arrives at the front desk. Lena is not there. “Hi” She greets another librarian.

“Good morning.” The librarian greets her back with a smile.

She is about to ask about where Lena is, when the older woman pointed at a table. She knows Lena knows Kara. Not because Lena talks about her fondness of Kara whether or not Kara is at the library.

“Oh.” Kara grinned. “Thank you.” As if the librarian already knew that she is going to ask why Lena is not around.

Kara sits on the other side of table Lena is at.

Covering her face with the book she is reading, biting her lower lip, smiling as she notices Kara.

“Is this seat taken?” Kara wonders.

“You ask that before sitting down, Kara.” Lena really likes saying her name. Kara likes it as well. “And I cannot do anything anymore because you already sat down. I am forced to be around you now. Ugh.” She sounds disgusted, rolling her eyes as she jokes.

“You are also a student? I did not know.”

“Yeah. I attend classes in the evening. And I do not get to work a week before and during major exams week.”

“History is difficult. There are so many things that happened in the past.” Based on what Kara tried to memorize so she can talk about it to Lena.

“It definitely is.” Lena notices what Kara is doing all this time. “And you do not have to.”

“Huh?”

“Borrow and read books about,” She shows the open book she is holding, tapping its hardbound cover.

“You caught me.”

Lena raises an eyebrow at her, smirking. “You can talk to me about anything. I do not bite.” She bites her lower lip again. “Not unless, you say so.”

Kara stops herself from laughing (and blushing -- she fails on not doing that).

-//-

As the week progress, Kara finds the courage to sit beside Lena who seems to only leave the library if it is already closing.

Lena opens up the reason behind that. That at home, she feels alone. Her brother is out somewhere he does not share, and her mother does not even talk to her. And when she decides to talk to Lena, she tries to convince (more like pressuring) her on taking over the business. At the library, she got to spend it with other people and Kara is there so she should definitely be at the library. The latter reason, Lena does not want to share.

And their study sessions turn into study dates then turn into real dates where Kara brings Lena to her favorite spot in town where they serve the best potstickers, not just in town, but in the world as Kara describes them, and all the while, Lena finds it amusing. She seems to smile a lot and in a good mood when Kara is around and most of the time she is with Kara.

And they are not in their usual spot anymore, where even Lena’s co-workers reserve for them, even if they should not have to do that, they have their study date at an area of the library where a few (to no) students go to, where they sit at a secluded corner where they not so discreetly kiss (make out) in between studying. (More like a little studying in between kissing / making out but both will deny that if anyone asks).

“If I fail,” Kara comments, joking.

“I fail too. We are in this together.”

“I do not mind that at all. We could do this all day.”

They say in between kisses.

They abruptly stop when they hear, “I see you are busy ‘studying’.”

Alex gestures to her lips for the both them to wipe the smudge lipstick on their faces and at what shocks Alex the most, on their necks.

“We are at the library. You two seem to forget.”

“Go away, Alex” Kara throws one of her crumpled balls of paper at her sister.

“We found this area years ago.” She reasons.

Kara raises a brow at Alex. “We?”

“Carry on. Imagine I was not here.” Alex excuses herself.

“Babe, what taking you so long?” Maggie is being dragged away by Alex. And is about to greet Kara when Alex glared at her to shut up.

“Anyways, where were we?” Lena starts to lean in again as Kara smiles, “Before being rudely interrupted,” leaning in as well.

-//-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this fic with an AU so used already Hahaha but here is my take on it. 
> 
> I hope for scenes between the four of them in the upcoming episodes of Supergirl. Or will it be too gay™ to handle?
> 
> (tumblr username: mynameislaurence)


End file.
